Mirage
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: AU. Yuu will do anything to find his beloved Prince once again. Pairing: YuuSono bands: Matenrou Opera. Inspired by their song "Helios." Desert fic! Warnings: smut, homosexuality, yaoi, poss. Language, AU


Warnings: Homosexuality, sex  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yuu, nor do I own Sono. ;^; I would never leave the house if I had the first, and I'd kidnap Sono's amazing hair if I did... xD  
(a/n) originally posted to my Lj! Took me FOREVER to type this! I'm so tired.. ;^; Uneditted!

Yuu looked out over the hills, dark eyes matching the stark black of the night that was interrupted only by the faint glimmer of starlight, and the shimmer of the glossy sands being whipped up by the winds. Despite the cold of the desert night, he did not shiver. His stallion, the same colour as his eyes, nervously kicked his hooves as the winds beat harder. The bandit curled his fingers in the beast's thick mane, his own wild hair flying around him. He ignored the sand biting into the bare, tanned skin of his muscled arms and chest in favour of calming the creature at his side. Wrapping the horse's mostly decorative reins around his hand and forearm, he kept him steady as he waiting for the sun to rise. As the stallion saw that his friend and Master was not worried by the storming winds, he settled as well. The warrior couldn't help but smile and stroke the soft skin just behind the horse's mouth in approval.

Sunlight started to reflect off of the shiny coins sewn into the reins and the bells threaded through their hair, catching the man's attention. The cold yet not unfeeling man suddenly felt his heart stutter in his chest. It was nearly time.

Almost nervously, he tugged at the worn charm on a chain around his neck. The silver rectangles glinted gold in the light of the rising son as they beat against his bare chest. Long red skirts billowing around his legs, the tattooed man closed his eyes. Furrowing his brow and letting out a shallow breath, he gracefully jumped onto the back of the creature that's nearly twice his height. Yuu cracked the reins without hesitating a moment, eyes now blazing with the deadly yet essential fires of the sun. As the ball of bright light peeked over the desert dunes, he sent the Arabian horse into a flying sprint, chasing the shimmery mirage where the earth meets the firmament. He had only until the sun had fully cleared the hills to reach his goal, to have his one and only wish come true. The sun was rising higher; he could not afford to doubt that he would make it, despite how obviously impossible it was. This was it, his last chance.

With a loud, undulating cry, he jumped from the back of his horse and into another world.

The warrior tucked his head and limbs in as his body hit the golden sand below the sun. Finally coming to a stop, he rolled onto his back. Utterly breathless, he felt as if every ray of the sun had run him through with blades sharper than any in human creation. Gasping for breath, the man (now totally alone) dared not open his eyes. A slight wind picked up, some sand making its way into his raw throat and trying to kill him as the fall couldn't. The man (if you could still call such a destroyed being human) was nearly willing to give in to the ever-blowing winds and let the spirits claim him; until the breeze stopped.

Never had he felt such an odd sensation, even during the so-called calm before a storm. These were the Lands of the Winds, of the Tribes, of Those Whom Can Never Return. Should the winds stop here, the most basic facts of life would have to be called into question. But then…

But then, what if this wasn't the Land of Winds? What if this wasn't land at all? What if he had finally, finally made it to the place between the between? Between the night and day, between the light and dark, between the sun and earth, between the living and the dead. Had he made it to the place he had spent five years reaching for? Had he finally reached the land-that-isn't that his lover had been banished to all that time ago? The masculine, desert-hardened man could have wept. Was his lover here? Were they free to be together at last? The rogue was afraid to open his eyes and face the truth. What if this wasn't the land between the heavens and reality? What if he had died, or finally been driven made by the desert that devours all? A light breeze caressed his cheek, and he shivered. What if his Prince was gone to him forever? What would his life mean if there was truly no way to hold his beloved in his arms once more? The wind grew stronger yet, carrying with it this time the smell of exotic flowers and spice. Yuu knew this scent; though he could never pinpoint more than a handful of the components even with all the knowledge his travels had brought him, it was always the scent of home. Sono…Prince Sono, the young Crown Prince of the only permanent oasis on the entire continent.

Sono's father, the King, had claimed that it was the Prince's destiny not to continue their line (he had other, physically superior sons to handle that), but wage war on the only other two oasis capitals in the three desert Kingdoms. As such, he had ordered his armies to find "the strongest, cleverest, most cunning and barbaric desert savage in the lands," to become the private guard of the Prince, and a member of the War Council. Had it not been for the King's foolish greed, Yuu and the Prince likely would have never met, and the other countries would have burned as planned. But that was it; they had met, and their gentle souls mated, their fates became intertwined. They had turned from their former lives and tried to elope.

Sono, having always been too weak even to handle the plush life of the castle, could not handle the hundreds of Palace guards and soldiers that the King sent after them. Yuu had blamed himself, had loathed himself because he was too weak to fight off their attackers and pull his lover over the wall to their safety. As he watched Sono slip away, he simultaneously died within himself, and vowed to make himself strong enough to rescue his lover.

What had truly broken him, however, was when he watched the dark magic of the King bind his lover first to another man, and then, to another world. In his fury and desperation, he had blazed through the black pit of a dungeon to kill both the evil King and the vile advisor that his beloved had been bound to. (To add insult to injury, the advisor had been his best friend all through their lives growing up in the desert tribe; jealous of Yuu, he had been the one to inform the King of their plans to escape, so that he might have Yuu's prince and positions. In hindsight, Yuu never should have told him of their plans—but as members of the tribe, they had been brothers, family, those of the type you can always depend on. Yuu never did recover from this utter betrayal.) Thus, he had become King. This "honor" he had nearly refused; he could not be a part of the world that had stolen his lover from him. However, he realized that this was perfect; he could keep the world at peace while finding ways to make his lover return to him. In the end, it was what allowed him to come to this place, to reach this point.

To be so close to his love, so close…he was nearly there, but he was still too scared to open his eyes. The warrior shuddered as something soft brushed his cheek. His instincts kicked in and he went on high-alert, snapping his eyes open and jumping into a defensive stance. There was a soft giggle, and Yuu snapped his head in the direction it emitted from. For a moment, he saw nothing; the sudden change from blackest night to the brightest sunlight he had ever seen momentarily blinded him. Wait, there was no way that it was this bright already. The sun had only just risen! Unless…Yuu's vision cleared further, until he was able to see the shadow of a person. Instantly, he secured a firm grip on the hilt of the sword strapped to his hip. The twinkly laughter grew louder, and the shadow stepped closer. The barbarian's grip tightened, despite the way the joyous sound had made his cheeks turn a soft pink.

"You have not changed, my desert warrior…" The shadow trilled, a teasing note in its voice.

Yuu shielded his eyes with his unused arm, squinting to see who it was. He knew, he KNEW it was him, his heart was absolutely screaming that there was no one else it could be; and yet, he could not take the chance of hoping and being emotionally destroyed yet again. Heart pounding and fingers gripping his sword so tightly that his knuckles were white, he shakily demanded that the stranger identify himself, though in much simpler terms. The shadow stepped closer, enough that a bit of his or her features could be seen, as well as its long, flowing, gossamer silver gown. Yuu squinted harder, managing to see that the figure was pouting. It did not last, however; soon that beautiful, innocent smile was back on the shadow's face.

"Your tattoo looks absolutely absurd when you squint in that way…" Yuu choked on a sound that was half-sob, half-incredulous laugh as Sono cupped his cheeks. "Oh, my. Are we blushing?"

The warrior locked his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him to his breast. The barbarian continued kneeling as he nuzzled into Sono's rich robes, feeling his eyes burn. "It's sunburn…"

Sono ran his fingers through Yuu's hair, fondly smiling down at his love. "And might those be tears?"

The older man sniffled, not looking up. He pressed his cheek to Sono's belly, tears staining the silver silk. "It's the sand, it's in my eyes…"

The royal smirked, tossing a lock of silver hair twined with tiny blue lotus over his shoulder. "Oh, and I suppose that you will next tell me that—" he was silenced as Yuu pulled him down to his level. Midnight eyes boring into Sono's warm chocolate ones, Yuu stared him down. The warrior's intense gaze simultaneously paralyzed Sono and made him feel the strongest pang of longing, of true and needy yearning he had ever felt. The smaller male gave a helpless moan, desperately clinging to Yuu's body as the desert tribesman passionately kissed him. Yuu felt utter rapture crash through him as he embraced his beloved. Fiery lust blazed through their veins, burning even the desert-hardened King.

Sono threw his arms around Yuu's neck, arching against him as they tangled tongues. The brunette rubbed his tongue against Sono's before getting reacquainted with the rest of Sono's mouth. The tanned man ran his hands up and down the silver haired man's body, paying special attention to the small of his back, his ass, his hips, and his thighs. Sono fell apart in his arms, fingers digging into the flesh of Yuu's shoulders. He pulled himself together enough to raise his hips up and grind against his lover. Yuu's strong, calloused hands went to Sono's ass, squeezing and helping him grind their straining erections together. The larger male brushed Sono's waist-length lavender-tinged hair back, nipping, sucking, and licking from his lover's right ear to his collarbones. He slid the sleeves of the Prince's dress down, bunching it around his slim white waist. Sono reached down, frantically trying to untie the cords securing his dress as Yuu's rough fingers and sinfully soft lips molested his tender pink nipples. All was silent, save for the breathy, stuttering moans of the young royal and the low, lusty growls of his exotic advisor. Sono panted as his lover ravished him with his lips and stroked his length with his hand. The younger male barely managed to pull Yuu's skirts aside before he was brought to a desperate, trembling orgasm.

Yuu used his lover's cum to slick his fingers and gently push a long, calloused digit inside of him. Their frantic pace slowed as the man laid the teen back on the soft earth that had replaced the other world's sand. He murmured sweet words into Sono's ear as he slowly pumped his middle digit in and out of him. Though he took everything slow to protect his beloved, their burning passion was not dampened. Fire still burned in Yuu's eyes and soul, and Sono was still whimpering, pleading for more. The savage slipped another finger into his lover, massaging his velvety inner walls as they clenched and twitched around him. Inwardly, Yuu fantasized about how these would feel gripping his hard, thick cock. Sono reached full hardness again simply from Yuu's fingers fluttering against the tender ball of nerves inside of him. Spreading his legs wider, he begged his beloved, "Break my bonds with your brother; become one with me."

Yuu took only time enough to slick his manhood with his own precum before he plunged head first into his lover. Sono threw his head back and positively mewled as near-virgin muscles were stretched wider than he had ever thought possible. (While Yuu and Sono were far from innocent when it came to such thing, and the elder had fingered his lover many a time, never had he entered him.) The alabaster prince clung to Yuu, his toes curling as they started making love.

After Sono's third orgasm, Yuu was rapidly thrusting in and out of his lover's hot passage. His loose braids flew wildly around his head, bells jingling in time with his thrusts. They reached their final peak as the sun reached its zenith. The world turned a blinding white as all other ties and bonds were obliterated.

When Yuu came to, he was no longer lying in the soft, grassy earth of the other world. The sky was dark once more, and the wind was hot and undying. Yuu curled his fingers in the sand, ready to scream his fury—until he felt cool fingers combing through his hair and massaging his scalp. The barbarian grabbed for his blade, but found that he had been fully disarmed. Cursing, he realized that he was laying his head in the lap of a stranger whilst entirely unarmed. While he was far from helpless, he hated feeling so vulnerable. The warrior glared at the shadowy being eclipsing the midnight moon. Spotting his blade a few yards away, he attempted to break free and retrieve it. The silhouetted figure, however, seemed to have other plans. It bent over the 'demon warrior,' tenderly cradling his braided head as he kissed him. From this distance Yuu could catch a glimpse of silver hair shimmering like a mirage in the moon's pure light. His wish—it had become reality. All thoughts of violence left his mind as he let his eyes flutter closed, and he indulged in their kiss. The older male cupped his lover's cheek, lovingly stroking it with his thumb. The soft sounds of their lips pressing together and parting over and over again filled the night air.

Sono softly keened into the warrior's mouth as their tongues rubbed together, making Yuu quietly chuckle. The younger male pulled back to pout, earning a playful nip from his beloved. "Don't mock me!" he whined, earning yet another laugh. Yuu wrapped his arm around his love, face revealing his mirth as he pulled Sono to his side, solely for the purpose of cuddling. Sono managed to stubbornly pout for a few seconds more, but found that even five years apart could not weaken Yuu's effect on him. He practically melted against his warm, hard body, even more so when Yuu nuzzled into him. The smaller male nearly moaned as Yuu's smell filled his head and made it swim. Sono shivered, earning a look from his lover.

"Sono?" The Prince flushed scarlet and hid his red face in his beloved's neck. Yuu gained a wry grin as he sat up a bit. "I do believe that you are blushing."

Sono untucked his hair from behind his ear, trying to use it to hide his blushing cheeks. Yuu simply tilted his head up using a finger under his chin. The warrior smirked down at him, flashing just a bit of his perfect white teeth. Sono practically swooned, making Yuu grin wider. He pressed his plush lips to the plump pair of his beloved. They kissed each other for a few moments, conveying their happiness and love. The pair could not keep their hands to themselves. After being separated for so long, so long, they were together once more. The near-twenty year old Prince pressed closer to his King, making soft noises of approval each time Yuu sucked on his tongue. He broke the kiss as realization dawned on him. "Yuu—" he was cut off by his lover's lips once more connecting with his. All thoughts and coherency left the teen as Yuu made him delirious with his sensual talents.

Before they could start having sex again, Yuu mentioned, "We need to find shelter before the sun rises to high." Sono looked startled at the sudden declaration, kiss-swollen lips glistening in the moonlight as he nodded dumbly. The warrior King grinned, hopping up and pulling the petite teen up with him. Yuu knew that he was grinning like a love struck fool, but he gave it little thought. He was with his soul mate; his wish had come true. Grinning from ear to ear, he kissed Sono's forehead. This distracted the Prince enough to allow Yuu to throw him up onto the horse's back. The brunette quickly mounted as well, landing behind the now slightly ruffled, effeminate silver haired male. He wrapped an arm around his Prince's waist, squeezing him reassuringly. Sono felt his cheeks heat up as his eyes met Yuu's charismatic gaze. The stuttering of his heart only heightened as the slowly rising sun bathed Yuu's beautiful, feral features in its warm orange light. Yuu's eyes crinkle up at the corners as he grinned. "Shall we? I do believe that we will be late for your 'welcome home' party if we do not leave now."

Sono ran his fingers through the coarse hair of the horse's mane before linking his fingers with Yuu's. A soft, enigmatic smile blossomed across his face. Bright eyes sparkling in the inescapable light of the sun, he kissed the inside of Yuu's wrist, where the heart that he knew beat only for him steadily pumped blood to. "Yes, my King."

* * *

(a/n) Took some liberties with this, definitely…it's AU though, so I figure I can do whatever I want. So cutesy at the end! I blame the fact that koala are, by nature, viciously fluffy creatures… ;D

This is actually one of my favorite stories I have ever written...so be nice. XD


End file.
